


Pancakes

by cecania



Series: The Misadventures of Eerie-Part One: Insomnia [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: They’ve said their apologies, kissed and made up, but there’s still the matter of something left unsaid. (Takes place after Kiss It Better)





	Pancakes

 

            Listening to the rain, Eyra absently ran her fingers along Gladio’s skin. She traced the edges of his tattoo, losing herself in following the black lines. He was laying on his side, sleeping as she tucked herself against his back.

            She didn’t know what time it was and she didn’t want to look. She’d been on so many night shifts that it didn’t really matter. What did matter to her was spending time with him. There was no doubt in her mind that she’d missed him but it had taken seeing him again to realise just how much. She knew she was at fault for the separation between them, for making it go on longer than it had needed to. But that hadn’t made it easy to try to fix what had happened.

            They’d talked, in the moments between sex when they hadn’t been sleeping. Neither of them had remembered what that first fight had been about and they’d both agreed it didn’t matter anymore. What they needed to focus on was not letting it happen again. Or at least not that out of hand. They both had tempers and this wouldn’t be the last time either one of them lost them. They wouldn’t be able to stop that but they could try to stop everything that had followed.

            Sighing, she closed her eyes and snuggled into him again. She’d felt like shit talking about all of the fights and he’d developed a habit she’d grown to appreciate. Every time she’d started apologizing, he’d kissed her to make her stop. They’d apologized and he didn’t want to hear it anymore.

            She looped her arm over him. A little more sleep couldn’t hurt either of them. He’d said he didn’t have plans for the long weekend, wasn’t going anywhere, and she needed more sleep.

            A sleepy sound left her when the bed moved.

            “You awake?”

            Eyra buried her face in the pillow and didn’t answer.

            Her hand moved, warm lips pressing to her palm. “Eerie?”

            “No,” she murmured.

            “No?”

            “Not awake.”

            Gladio laughed and the bed moved again.

            She cracked an eye open to look at him, seeing that he’d rolled to face her. “Hi,” she breathed.

            His hand moved over her hair and stroked down her cheek. “Thought you weren’t awake,” he teased.

            “Be nice,” Eyra growled. “Or I’ll kick you out.”

            He pouted at her, moving to rub along her arm. “But it’s raining and I’m warm here.”

            Since he was the one kicking out the heat, it wouldn’t matter if he left the bed or not. But she would be cold if he did.

            “Look at you,” Gladio chuckled. “Can’t decide if you want to be grumpy or not.”

            She gave him a look but wound her arm back around him. Then threw her leg over his for good measure.

            “I take it I’m staying,” he said dryly.

            Her look melted into a smile and she squealed as he reached down to cup her ass, hauling her closer. “Well, good morning,” she purred, pressed flush to him.

            “I don’t think it’s morning anymore, babe.”

            Rolling her eyes, she gave him a kiss. “Stop that.”

            “Mm, kiss me again and I’ll do whatever you want,” he purred, leaning into her.

            She laughed as he kissed her, putting enough weight on her to roll her onto her back. “Gladio!”

            His mouth curved against hers. “Fuck, I missed this,” he breathed. “Waking up with you, hearing you laugh, kissing you.”

            Guilt tugged at her. “I’m s-” His kiss muffled the rest of what she’d been about to say.

            “Nuh uh,” he breathed. “We said that already and made our deal.”

            She stared up at him as he braced himself enough to just push away from her. “Still…I feel bad.”

            “Bad enough for a repeat of earlier?”

            He was teasing. She knew he was but heat coiled low in her belly at the reminder of how she’d done her own apologizing. “Maybe I-” She stopped herself, clamping her mouth shut when her stomach growled.

            Gladio laughed loudly. “Or maybe you want a more _filling_ breakfast.”

            “Get off me, you ass!” she said, trying not to laugh and pushing at his shoulders.

            It was pointless as he didn’t budge, only wiggling his eyebrows at her.

            “Stop!” she giggled.

            He smiled, giving her a smacking kiss, before he rolled to the edge of the bed. “Fine, fine. We going downstairs for something or cooking our breakfast?”

            Eyra watched him stand up, trailing her eyes along the length of him. He had no qualms moving across the room to where his clothes were strewn and she enjoyed the show. But she wasn’t surprised when he looked back at her, an eyebrow cocked in amusement.

            “Still not the breakfast you want, babe,” he teased.

            She huffed, shuffling under the blanket to get up herself. “We can stay here. Kal bought a bunch of stuff before he left so I wouldn’t have to leave the apartment this weekend,” she admitted, feeling guilty again. Her uncle had offered to take her out to Cauthess with him, to see the family out there, but she hadn’t wanted to go anywhere. She’d planned on being a hermit all weekend, maybe seeing if she could con Liv into coming to watch movies with her or bugging her brother into doing something at the place. But she couldn’t remember if she’d thanked Kal or not for actually doing that little thing so she wouldn’t have to.

            “So what are we making?”

            “Pancakes,” she said firmly, standing and immediately stretching. She was sore from head to toe, some aches from working night shifts, some from being thoroughly fucked after two weeks without it. Arching her back, her eyes squeezed shut as she felt muscles and joints pop before she gasped when hands landed heavily on her ass. “Gladio!”

            “C’mon, you can’t expect me not to enjoy the show,” he purred. “You did.”

            Bracing her hands against his chest, she wanted to smack him as he kept her up on her toes but she settled for a look. “I thought we were having breakfast.”

            “Let me enjoy this for a moment, Eerie. Got two weeks to catch up on.”

            “And we’ve got the whole weekend to do that,” she reminded him. “Unless…you can’t stay?”

            He rolled his eyes at her. “I already told you I’m not going anywhere. I don’t have plans beyond being with you.”

            Rising a little further, she was pleased when his head dipped so she could kiss him. “Good,” she breathed.

            “Brat,” he growled but there wasn’t any heat in his voice.

            She sank back down before pushing gently on him. “C’mon, we need to make some food.”

            “You gonna put pants on?” he asked, his fingers curling against her ass.

            “Don’t need pants to cook.”

            He chuckled, saying, “Babe, we won’t be cooking much if you don’t.”

            She pushed on him again, smiling. “Food first then we can see about everything else.”

            Gladio squeezed her again before he stepped back. “Alright, Eerie. Let’s get you fed.”

            Her smile stayed in place as she watched him walk to the door. Even though she had wanted to hermit, she hadn’t been looking forward to being alone. Not with the mood she’d been in. But a weekend alone with Gladio sounded perfect to her.

            Following him out of the room, she paused a little to look out the windows. The rain was coming down harder now and it didn’t look like it was going to let up anytime soon. “Do you need to go home to get anything?” she asked.

            “Nah. I can just wash what I’ve got right?”

            And he’d probably left something else here that he could wear if he was desperate.

            “Stop stalling and get over here. Can’t make pancakes without you.”

            “Yes, you can,” she laughed. “They just won’t be _my_ pancakes.”

            “You expect me to eat regular pancakes after eating those? Not happening, babe.”

            Eyra couldn’t help her grin. It was a horrible thing to do, making the family recipe for someone who wasn’t family. Her mother had made Nyx promise not to tell anyone and he’d made her promise when he’d taught her. It was a family secret and staying that way.

            “You’re still not going to teach me, are you?” he sighed.

            She thought about that, pausing in pulling out a pan. The recipe was for family only and he wasn’t family but…. “I could teach you,” Eyra said quietly.

            Gladio stopped what he was doing to look at her. “What?”

            She shrugged, tugging her shirt back up when it slid off her shoulder. “I could teach you,” she repeated.

            He set the large bowl down on the counter, watching her. “Why?”

            Fuck. She should have known he wouldn’t just take the offer as it was. “Well, you know,” she said, gesturing as the words got tangled.

            “No, I don’t. Tell me.”

            Eyra stared at him, frustrated, but she wasn’t sure if it was with herself or with him. He knew why, he had to. She was sure she’d said it earlier. “Because I….”

            “Eyra, it’s just three words,” he said patiently.

            But it wasn’t just three words. It was more than that. It was admitting something she hadn’t ever felt before and it scared her. She’d spent two weeks being scared that she was going to lose what they had which hadn’t helped her temper at all. She didn’t know what to do about this and he was just standing there, waiting for her to say it. “Because I love you,” she whispered, hating herself when her voice cracked.

            She’d give him credit for not smiling but she was too nervous to think as the words hung in the air. They’d sounded so easy when he’d said them weeks ago or he’d made it seem easy. They’d come out of him so naturally that it had taken her a second to realise what he’d said. But she sounded like she had to force them out.

            She took a step back, bumping into the counter, when he moved toward her.

            “Eerie,” Gladio sighed, “was it really that hard to say?”

            “Shut up,” she muttered. “I haven’t done this before.”

            “I know, baby,” he murmured, tugging her into him. “I know.”

            Winding her arms around him, she hugged him, holding on tightly. “I do though,” she said quietly. “Love you, I mean.”

            He hummed quietly, rubbing his cheek against her hair. “Nice to finally hear it.”

            Eyra bit her lip, wondering if she should apologize for that too.

            “…You serious about the pancakes though?”

            She snorted, swatting his back. “I tell you that and all you can think about is the pancakes?”

            “Hey, I’ve known it for a while. You saying it was as much for you as it was for me.”

            “Sorry,” she mumbled.

            “Nah.” Gladio rubbed her back before shifting so he could see her. “You don’t gotta teach me how to make ‘em, Eerie. Good enough you offered.”

            “Oh, no you don’t. I’m not making them on my own. You’re learning how to make them,” she said, grabbing the waistband of his sweats when he tried to move away from her.

            “Won’t be a family secret anymore.”

            She smiled up at him. “Won’t be a problem if you don’t go anywhere.”

            His smile matched hers. “Yeah, I’m not planning on it.”

            Her toes curled at the underlying promise in those words but she wasn’t going to think about that right now. Right now was for pancakes.


End file.
